


Mother’s Day (Dad!Keanu x Reader

by Bobbles



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Dad!Keanu, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbles/pseuds/Bobbles
Summary: Cute Mother’s Day celebration between you and Keanu





	Mother’s Day (Dad!Keanu x Reader

You had been with Keanu since you met on the set of Constantine, you were on production crew and spent a lot of time getting his costumes and coffee, but unlike any other star you had worked for Keanu had always been kind to you, even inviting you into his trailer on occasion to chat. You fell for him pretty quickly, but you knew he probably wasn't interested. Never in a million years expected him to ask you on a coffee date after shooting had wrapped up for the movie, and the rest was history. 

You had gotten married a few years after, a small ceremony with both of your families, you had gotten a lovely house in LA, and helped Keanu manage his motorcycle business while still supporting his career like you always had. You also had two positively perfect children. The oldest being a boy, ten years old, Charles. But Keanu always liked to call him Charlie, Charlie was very bright, and was practically a spitting image of Keanu but with eyes like yours. You also had a little girl, Taylor, she was five, and was quite the little actress herself. She had a big imagination, and had Keanu's soft brown eyes. 

Your little family finally had a time where Keanu could stay home for more than a few days at a time as he was in between films, so you savored every moment you had with the three of them all together. You often woke up to giggles as the two siblings climbed into your bed and snuggled up to you and their father, joining in a big cuddle session before breakfast. 

But this morning was a little bit different, Keanu got up early, as was careful not to disturb you as he quietly got out of bed, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead before exiting your bedroom. The kids were already up, and were playing a video game in the living room. Mario Kart, Keanu chuckled, Charlie was winning by a landslide, as Taylor was huffing, trying to get unstuck from a wall. 

He came up behind them, ruffling Charlie's hair and kissing the top of Taylor's head. "Do you guys know what today is?" He asked as Charlie paused his game. 

They both thought for a moment, then Taylor smiled. "It's Mother's Day! Right?" She asked, hopping off of the couch.

Keanu nodded, "Yeah, do you guys wanna help me make Mom breakfast in bed?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen throwing open the pantry. The sound of two sets of tiny feet padding on the hardwood floor quickly behind him with giggles of excitement.

"Daddy!! We have to make pancakes!" Taylor piped up, pulling on Keanu's pajama pants.

Charlie looked at the pantry, starting to pull out ingredients, "It looks like we have everything for pancakes." He said simply. 

"Pancakes it is." Keanu said, holding his hands on his hips.

~

You woke up to the smell of something cooking, hot butter and oil as your eyelids fluttered open. You heard the sounds of voices and soft music from the kitchen. The sunlight filtered through the windows, you yawned and stretched your body out. You saw your bed was empty as you flipped your body over. You shivered as your warm feet made contact with the cool floor. You threw on one of Keanu's old sweatshirts and walked out of the bedroom, wiping the sleep from your eyes. 

You opened them to see Keanu with your apron on, tied loosely around his waist. He was manning the griddle, flipping pancakes of various shapes and sizes. As well as keeping an eye on the bacon and the two eggs frying on the side. Taylor was propped up on a stool drizzling shapes of batter on to the hot griddle with a squeeze bottle. Charlie was setting the table and getting out condiments. 

You stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching your husband and children cooking together. Your heart swelled as you watched the pure happiness in your daughters face as she drew a giant heart with pancake batter, and the look of joy on Keanu's face as he held her gently, making sure she didn't accidentally burn herself. The smile that spread across Charlie's face as he peeked over the fridge and asked Keanu if he could put chocolate syrup on his pancakes instead of regular syrup. 

You chuckled at this, causing Charlie to turn to face you. "Well, can I, Mom?" He asked, pulling out the chocolate syrup and waving it around.

You walked up to him, scratching his shoulder, "As long as you don't go overboard." You replied, walking over to the coffee pot to pour yourself a drink.

Keanu finished up the last pancakes and came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your cheek. "Happy Mother's Day, honey." He said softly. "I thought me and the kids would take care of breakfast today." 

You smiled, leaning into his strong frame, "Thank you so much Keanu." You held your cup to your lips and blew on the hot coffee. Keanu unlaced his arms from your waist, and began grabbing the large plates of food and taking them to the table. "Do you want a cup?" You asked him, getting on your tippy toes to grab his favorite mug. He nodded as he continued to set the table. 

You prepared his coffee how he likes it and took the two mugs to the dining room. You smiled as you saw Taylor jump into her chair and begin to pile her favorite pancake shapes onto her plate, Charlie drizzling chocolate syrup over his pancakes. You took your seat next to Keanu, setting his cup down in front of him. 

He had already made a plate for you, with a large heart shaped pancake in the center. Keanu laid his hand on your thigh as he took a sip of his drink. Taylor piped up, "Mommy I made you that pancake because I love you!" She said as she began to shovel food into her mouth. 

You smiled, you were so happy in this moment, you were surrounded by your family. Your two gorgeous children, and the love of your life. The smell off coffee and bacon filling your nose and Keanu's touch on your thigh. You never wanted this moment to end as you took a big bite of your heart shaped pancake. 

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!"


End file.
